What's In A Name
by momoxtoshiro
Summary: Weiss herself never realized when she stopped calling him "Papa". The servants and maids who took care of her more and more frequently referred to him as "your father", therefore it was hardly a conscious decision she started calling him by the same title. [For Chii's birthday!]


**A birthday fic for a very special and very talented friend, Chii! She likes family stories, so I threw ideas around with my friend Chelsea until I picked an idea.**

** This is with the presently-unofficial OCs of Weiss's parents, Kai and Reiner Schnee, and follows the rare, uncanon assumptions that her father is actually a decent human being. **

**Happy birthday, Chii!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY.**

* * *

What's In A Name

Kai always referred to him as "Papa" whenever they were around their daughter.

Reiner never imagined it was something he would ever be addressed as: usually it was "Mr. Schnee" or "sir" or "boss".

But until Kai got pregnant, he never once considered the prospect of being called anything along the lines of "Papa".

"You're a father now, dear." She had told him. "You're going to have to get used to it."

She had given her little laugh then, the one that reminded him of distant homemade wind chimes he would always hear on the breeze at his grandmother's house as a child. That laugh had more or less ceased his flustered grumbling.

When he first held Weiss in his arms shortly after she was born, he had cried and pressed his nose to her tiny one affectionately. Kai smiled from her bed and spoke softly. "See, dear? Now you've got to be Papa."

And as he held his baby girl in his arms and her big blue eyes met his hoary ones, Reiner did not think he would mind so much anymore.

* * *

As Weiss grew older, Reiner was content to add "Papa" to the list of names he already harbored.

At work, he remained to be called by his professional titles; a boss, a manager, a man to be feared.

But at home, he was a loving husband and a doting father. If someone ever mentioned his daughter, Reiner's complexion would visibly brighten, though it went unnoticed by the man himself. If Weiss's name was ever brought up, he made sure to be in on the conversation. His workers eventually picked up on the notion that making an offhanded compliment about his daughter would instantly and almost without fail _always_ mend his mood.

The first time Weiss ever called him "Papa", he thought he might have died from sheer happiness.

Of course "Mama" was first. "As she very well deserves to be after all she's done" Reiner had said.

Even though Reiner insisted his wife take at least a few years off from work in the company to take care of their daughter at home, Kai still returned to work early and managed to do her job without leaving Weiss in the care of the maids too much. "She's our child, not theirs" she had declared. "We're tough, dear. We can raise her and run a company at the same time."

With a determined grin and a proud kiss, he had agreed.

Weiss first spoke just a few months shy of her first birthday. The earliness of her speech convinced Reiner his daughter was already beyond her years; she was going to be a prodigy, if not officially, then always in his eyes.

When it happened, Weiss had stumbled and fallen to the floor, hurting her wrist:"M-Mama!"

Her voice was high-pitched and scared, and for that to have been the first time they heard her speak, it was a bit frightening for her parents. They had both come running to find her with the pain already subsided and ultimately unharmed.

Once they were certain she was alright, Kai had scooped her up and spun her around gleefully.

"She spoke..." Reiner murmured. "Kai, she said her first word." He babbled in his unique display of excitement by stating the obvious.

"Yes." Her eyes shone like sparkling oceans as she met his gaze. "_Yes_." She repeated, kissing Weiss's forehead.

When she was in pain – and therefore, in need of care – Weiss would call out for Kai.

Reiner had to wonder what he would be summoned for.

He found out not very long afterward.

It was the heart of November and the first snowfall of the season had begun to flurry down. Weiss had seen the white stuff before, but never had the voice to inquire about it until now. She had been perched on her knees on a kitchen chair all morning as she gazed out the window in wondrous fascination.

When Reiner had entered for his morning coffee, Weiss had tugged on his sleeve without tearing her eyes away from the outside world. "Papa...?"

It was not so much a question of who he was; it was clear she already knew that all along. She had just been waiting for the right time to address him.

Which Reiner found out was when she was seeking answers; she spoke to him to inquired about the snow.

The man had very nearly dropped his coffee mug in a rare lapse of poise. He placed it down with fumbling fingers onto the counter, replaying her adorable voice in his mind before going over to her.

"Yes, Weiss. That's snow." He said, placing a hand on her little shoulder. She seemed particularly drawn to it, captivated and positively in love. "That's what you're named after, honey." He brushed his index finger beneath her chin and her eyes met his. "It's very pretty, but it's not nearly as pretty as you."

She might not have registered the words completely, but she understood. Weiss gave a little laugh and threw her arms around him.

* * *

A few years later, she started going to school.

Weiss always made sure to say goodbye to her parents before she left, as they both made it a point to see her off every morning.

Kai and Reiner would kneel down, and Weiss would kiss her mother's cheek. "Have a good day, deary. Be safe." Kai would whisper as she kissed her forehead.

"I will. Mama!" Weiss would hug her in return.

Then she turned to her father. "Bye, bye, Papa!" She would kiss his cheek, bump her nose with his, and give him his hug.

"We love you, Weiss." He would say, kissing the top of her head. To which she would always reply:

"I love you more!" She would smile and show her pearly white teeth. She would then turn, and her snowy ponytail bounced after her as she headed out the door.

The first day of school had been the most worrisome for both parents, and it had taken all of their professionalism and maturity not to call the school every five minutes to check how their daughter was fairing.

They settled for every hour, instead.

Even after the first month of Weiss going to school without a single setback, her parents could not help but worry. Of course, there was the natural, excitedly-nervous fear of a couple for their young child going off to school.

But the Schnee family had more to worry about.

With the White Fang's recent change in the position of their leader, things had become much louder, rowdier-

-bloodier.

Once that alteration had been made, Kai and Reiner sent Weiss off to school with a maid every day, and made sure one accompanied her home as well. Weiss wondered why they had sent her with an escort, as it was a little embarrassing to be the daughter of the prestigious Schnee family even _without_ a caretaker.

But she never questioned her parents, for she knew everything they did was out of love.

The months went on, and Weiss lived her life in the blissful ignorance her parents strove to provide for her, even though the events behind the scenes were growing increasingly more problematic, more dangerous.

They did all they could to protect her from the truth.

But it would not be enough.

* * *

One day, when she was seven years old, Weiss was removed from class halfway through the day and taken home, despite her protests that she needed to stay and learn the lessons properly.

But as soon as she had been taken to the car, the driver's grim expression struck the first chord of true fear Weiss had ever felt in her heart. This was not the same fear of singing in front of the audience, nor was it the same fear of thunder on those dark, stormy nights.

This was true terror.

She rushed into her house, bursting into her father's office. She found him hunched over with his head in his hands, and Weiss ran to him, tears already streaming down her face. "Papa!" She wailed, throwing her arms around him, shivering violently as she clutched at his suit. "P-Papa... where's Mama...?"

How was he supposed to reply? What was he supposed to say? How was he supposed to tell her? Reiner did not know.

With mechanical motions, he moved his arm to draw her closer, unsure if his touch was warm and comforting like he wanted it to be. His voice was hollow, thin, _lifeless_:

"Mama's gone..."

It was all he could manage to say.

Kai had always told him she wanted him to cry if he was sad. The last thing she wanted was for him to bottle things up so tightly he would explode later. So he listened to her till the very end.

Reiner held his sobbing daughter close to him as he felt the hot wetness drip down his own cheeks. The air was broken with the sounds of their grief, the walls echoed with it, engraving their sorrow into the very foundations of the house they lived in.

Weiss fell to her knees, hugging his legs with a faltering grip. He almost forgot that he was supposed to be her father, and left her that way for a few moments. Until something brought him back to his senses – or what he had left of them.

He slowly rose from his chair, taking Weiss into his arms as he knelt down beside her. He was not going to let his wife's death take him away from his daughter; he refused to lose Weiss, too.

He brought her closer, uncertain if he was holding her too tightly or not tightly enough. "Shhh... It'll be okay..." Reiner kissed the top of her head.

He continued to sooth her as he let his own tears fall, murmuring promises of how everything would be fine. He was probably lying, and he hated that. But it was all he could say.

He held her for a long while before carrying her into his bed that night, wrapping her in blankets and holding her until she eventually fell asleep. Her cheeks were streaked with tears that never dried despite how much he cleaned them, and she awoke frequently to replenish the damp puddles on the pillow.

And he held her, promising her mother was right beside her, watching over her. It was all he could do.

He could only pray she felt the comfort he longed to give to her, because he could not feel anything anymore.

* * *

It was a few months after Kai's funeral when Reiner felt his soul break a second time.

Weiss was eight years old, and had just returned to her combat lessons after a few weeks of recovery from her mother's death. Although Weiss grieved and shed her tears every chance she got, she did not want to shirk her training; she was going to make her mother proud, because she knew she was still watching, even if Weiss could not see her.

Weiss had been outside in the snow, treading the vast expanse of their property that was blanketed in white. Ice was her main element, and her teacher wanted her to get used to it as much as possible so that she could master it one day.

Weiss had been walking alone that morning, before her lessons were to begin, letting the chill of the air seep comfortably into her skin. The wind was strong and made the tree branches rattle, ice clinking lightly. Only when the sounds became almost angry did Weiss look up curiously.

The icicle fell faster than she could see it, slicing down her left eyebrow and down her cheek. Blood welled instantly from the torn skin and she yelped in pain, hands flying to her face as she crumpled to the ground. A frighteningly dark crimson was dripping into the snow, staining it continuously.

Reiner had been inside the house, searching for her when he had heard her screams. He rushed outside to her, barking orders at the servants to call for medics immediately.

And as she cried for help, as they brought her inside to be treated, and as she lie in her hospital bed after it all was over, Reiner stayed by her side as she continued to repeat one word:

"Mama... _Mama_...!"

Kai was who she called for when she needed comfort and care.

But Kai was not here anymore.

* * *

He had gotten indulged in his work, letting the maids take care of Weiss, needing to get lost in his papers and business to keep his mind off of the fact that the seat beside him was empty now, and always would be.

Weiss seemed to be recovering - more so than him, at least - both from her own accident and from her mother's passing.

Perhaps it was because she was so mature for her age and could accept the fact that her mother was gone. Perhaps it was because she had only known and loved Kai for a small fraction of the years Reiner had.

Weiss herself never realized when she stopped calling him "Papa". The servants and maids who took care of her more and more frequently referred to him as "your father", therefore it was hardly a conscious decision she started calling him by the same title.

One day, before she left for school it was just, "I'll see you tonight, Father" and that was it. Weiss never realized it herself, but Reiner did.

He did not say anything, though. "Papa" was what she had picked up from Kai; "Father" was what she picked up from the people he had left her in the care of since her mother's death.

He had lost the right to chuckle when she called him "Papa"; he was just thankful she still kissed his cheek and brushed her nose against his every morning before she left and every evening when she came home.

Every time she called him "Father", it was reminder to him how he had almost neglected her as his daughter, almost let the servants raise her because he was too busy wallowing in his grief. That was never what Kai would have wanted, and Weiss calling him "Father" was his punishment of sorts, but most importantly, a reminder of the grave mistake he had almost made.

Thankfully, he caught himself before it was too late.

He made sure to spend more time with Weiss from then on, always made sure to kiss her goodbye, or hug her in greeting. He made sure to eat dinner with her every night, not alone in his office. He made sure to check on her when she started sneezing, get her medicine when she was bedridden with fever. He made sure to attend all of her concerts, and constantly remind her how pretty her scar looked whenever she frowned at it.

"Your mother would've told you it's beautiful." He had said to her once. "Because it marks the strength you displayed to pull through. You can look at it and always remember how you overcame your troubles."

She had smiled, and opted to believe him after that - to live by his words.

Once, she told him how she had seen the trajectory of the icicle before it had struck her, how it should have hit her between the eyes and killed her. But the wind had shifted almost impossibly at the last second.

He smiled gently, and she did as well.

They both knew what had happened.

* * *

When Weiss was seventeen, she was sent to Beacon Academy.

She had expressed interest in becoming a huntress for most of her life, and he knew it was mostly due to the heroic stories Kai had told her before bed every night.

He never fancied the idea of letting her fight; he would much rather keep her under his wing. But he realized he needed to let her live her own life.

So he had let her go, and lived every day hoping it would be the one she called.

Luckily, she did not make him worry too much in that department. Her calls came through frequently, usually before she went to sleep at night, for she knew he would be home from work.

She told him of her teammates and her partner, of the battles she had fought and the training she had practiced. Of the lectures she had attended and the things she had learned and the places she had gone and the people she had met.

He loved listening to her talk, hearing her voice. And even though he disliked it when she had to hang up, he could always hear the smile in her voice when she said, "Goodnight, Father. I love you."

And he was always certain to remind her as well.

* * *

After she had been attending Beacon Academy for four months, Weiss announced that she would be coming home for seasonal recess.

It would have been an understatement to say Reiner was thrilled. On his phone call with her, he had even insisted she bring her teammates. She was a bit surprised he would suggest such a thing, but when she raised the offer to her teammates, they had all agreed to attend if possible.

Therefore, when the four girls arrived at the mansion with luggage in their hands and baffled expressions on their faces, Reiner had the servants take their things for them.

He had deliberately taken the day off from work – for the first time in years – and presently stood at the front entrance, arms folded behind his back as he stood with a proud atmosphere around him.

His eyes went instantly to Weiss; it had been four months since he had seen her in person, and she looked just as lovely as she had when she had left him, if not more so. The training she had gone through at the Academy had left her physique stronger, and her eyes were alight with a spark that he could not remember seeing in them before.

Most teenage girls who came home bringing friends along would act composed and casual around their fathers, probably give a simple greeting.

But not Weiss.

The second she saw him, she ran to him, throwing her arms around him fervently.

"I'm home, Father."

Reiner smiled and held her a moment, content to find she was definitely stronger now that she had such a dependable team she always told him about. She had only been away a few months, but she had grown so much.

"Welcome home, Weiss." He murmured.

She pulled back to kiss his cheek, brushing her nose against his briefly.

"I've brought my teammates." She announced.

"Yes. I'd love to be introduced." He chuckled, following her back as she led him to the three girls who were shuffling their feet nervously.

"This is Ruby." Weiss began, and the younger girl dipped her head quickly. "She's the leader of Team RWBY and my partner."

"I-It's nice to meet you, sir!" Ruby squeaked. "Weiss is an _amazing_ partner! She's so organized and always makes sure we sleep and do our laundry and I dunno where we'd be without her!"

"It's nice to meet you, Ruby. Thank you for taking care of my daughter."

"N-Not at all!" Ruby ducked behind her sister.

Weiss rolled her eyes playfully as she introduced Yang next.

"Nice ta meetcha, sir!" Yang saluted.

"A pleasure indeed." He nodded politely.

Finally, Weiss took him another step to the girl who was hiding behind Yang and Ruby, trying to conceal her presence as much as possible. She could not meet his gaze, and Reiner immediately knew who she was. The girl Weiss had told him revealed herself as a previous member of the White Fang.

The people who had killed his wife.

Blake had been adamant to refuse coming along with them, but Weiss insisted, talking a long while with the Faunus girl in private. She had assured her it would be alright, but clearly Blake was not so confident.

Reiner noticed her ears at once, drooped with fear and guilt. Guilt for something she had no part in.

Reiner made sure to stay a few feet away from her. She was terrified of him, but he wanted her to know there was not an ounce of ire within him that was toward her.

"It's nice to meet you, Miss Belladonna. Thank you for taking care of my daughter."

Blake's ears perked up naturally at the sound of her name since she had yet to say a word. Her golden eyes flicked up at him, ridden with uncertainty. But he only smiled calmly, and slowly, Blake relaxed. She nodded once and offered a faint smile.

Weiss stepped forward and placed a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"I told you there was nothing to worry about. Papa's no fool who blindly accuses innocents."

A large smiled broke out across Reiner's face then, and he chuckled slightly.

Weiss looked up to him quizzically. "What is it?"

"You..." He thought he felt a warm stinging behind his eyes, and it took him a moment to continue. "You called me 'Papa'. You haven't done that... since you were little."

"I did?" Weiss blinked once, puzzled, before the confusion was replaced with realization. "I... never noticed." She fell silent, and for a moment, no one spoke.

But just before it dragged on too long for anyone to start feeling flustered, Weiss lifted her head once more.

"Well then, come on, you three! Let's not dilly-dally out here all day. I'll give you a tour." She promptly took Ruby's hand and swept her gaze over Yang and Blake, willing them to follow as she brought them forward.

Then, she turned back to Reiner.

"Come on, Papa. I'll tell you about Beacon and all the longer stories I couldn't explain before. I'm sure these three will have some amusing input." She smiled.

Reiner watched her proudly, surrounded by the teammates who had come to cherish her almost as much as he did.

He soon reflected her smile and followed along.

"I'd love that."

* * *

**A/N: Ah, I hope you enjoyed this quick little story! I only edited it quickly, so sorry for any mistakes. Happy birthday, Chii!**

**Please review!**


End file.
